


What We've Taken For Granted

by fairyprincelouis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 365 prompts collection, AUs, Angst, Fluff, M/M, introspective, not with some of the prompts being scenarios, that will probably not last long, will not all be related, will try to make most 100 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyprincelouis/pseuds/fairyprincelouis
Summary: 365 prompts. 1 drabble/story per day revolving around Joaquin DeSantos and Kevin Keller.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My lovely friend Liza made this 365 prompts list and I've decided to attempt this. I was going to try and stick with 100 words per prompt, but some of them are scenarios so I'll likely break that later on. Hope you enjoy/kudo/comment. :D
> 
> Day 1 prompt: [location] Whyte Wyrm - a Southside Bar
> 
> Note: Any Serpents I mention will probably be made up by me such as Curly in this one.

An arm is swung around his shoulder followed by a hearty laugh in his right ear. Joaquin eyes the drink in Curly’s hand as the inebriated Serpent splashes some booze onto the bar counter. He lets a sigh escape his lips. He knows what the older Serpent is going to say and he doesn’t care for it. 

 

“Stop sulking, kid. Let loose.”

 

Joaquin nods reluctantly, snuffing out his cigarette bud in the ashtray. He stands around the pool table, saying the occasional comments here and there, but his heart isn’t in it. 

 

It hasn’t been since Kevin entered his life.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In between scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with a small drabble. I hope you guys enjoy this one too! (So far, so good?) :D  
> Day 2: [location] Twilight Drive-In

It’s the open-mouthed kisses and breathy moans. 

 

It’s the wandering hands pulling on his jacket, sliding up his shirt, and tugging on his hair with an underlying sense of madness and lust.

 

It’s the shivers that run down his spine when he hears footsteps pass close to the building they’ve chosen to hide behind this time.

 

It’s the breathless, “ _ Joaquin _ ,” whispered in his ear that leaves him weak in the knees. 

 

It’s the muffled voices coming from the speakers of the Twilight Drive-In acting as the soundtrack to their ever-growing romance. 

 

It’s him and Kevin intertwined, lost in one another. 


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the lunch table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caught up! (Sort of, but Day 4 has just begun.) I just realized this is my first time writing from Kevin's perspective so I hope it isn't absolute crap. Enjoy! :D
> 
> Day 3: [location] Riverdale High
> 
> also, lol, I just realized how similar my summary is to the song title From the Dining Table (which is great)

****

“Will you put your phone down?” Betty asks, giving Kevin a pointed glance when he grabs his vibrating phone from the lunch table. She motions to his abandoned food. “You have to eat something.”

Kevin scoffs but doesn’t look up from where his fingers are deftly crafting his reply. “Excuse you, but I could be on a diet and you could be encouraging me to break it.”

He can practically hear the eye roll Betty does. “Are you on a diet?”

“No.” 

Betty cries his name as a protest, but he keeps on replying to Joaquin’s texts with a smirk. 


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting over someone is harder than it looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone so long. Aha, I got sick and felt so uninspired to write anything, but I'm back and will be catching up real soon. 
> 
> Day 4: Southside High

He has to get over it. 

 

He has to get over Joaquin; he doesn’t need the daily reminders Betty and Veronica give him.

 

But Kevin falls in a relationship with his heart and everything else. It’s always been one of his weaknesses.

 

So when he drops Betty off at Southside High, he can’t help but notice a group of students walk by with Serpent jackets, can’t help but remember Joaquin’s soft voice and touches. 

 

It’s all too much.

 

It wasn’t love. Kevin wasn’t  _ in  _ love with Joaquin.

 

But there’s no doubt in his mind that he was almost in love. 


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet like a chocolate shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, this is fluff. I can totally write fluff. Right??
> 
> Day 5: Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe

“You want that with two straws?” Pop asks, glancing at the two boys in amusement. More like, looking at Joaquin with laughter because it’s obvious, really, that Kevin has him wrapped around his finger. 

 

A flutter of those eyelashes and Joaquin’s will disappears. 

 

“Yes,” Kevin answers, taking out his wallet and paying for the couple chocolate shake. He turns to Joaquin and smirks. “You’ll love it.”

 

He raises an eyebrow and hums. “How can you be sure?”

 

Kevin throws his head back in laughter and leans forward to press a chaste kiss on Joaquin’s cheek. “You can’t resist anything sweet.”


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleting numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Fluff did not last long. 
> 
> Day 6: Greendale

“Now approaching Greendale,” the bus driver says, voice crackling over the speaker.

 

Joaquin sighs and stares out the window to watch the new set of people boarding the bus. There’s an elderly man accompanied by a middle-aged woman, a mother and daughter arguing, a group of teenagers laughing loudly, and a young couple holding hands. 

 

He watches as the couple whisper to each other and stare fondly at one another; a sight too intimate for him. Joaquin closes his eyes and settles deeper into his seat. 

 

Come the next rest stop, he knows he’s deleting the number from his phone.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's got to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everybody who's clicked on this story because it really means a lot! You are all awesome. Loads of love. X
> 
> Day 7: Carson College

“I don’t even want to think about college yet,” Veronica whispers to Kevin as their English teacher drones on about how they should be getting involved in extracurricular activities. Yet another college talk spurred on because a couple of idiotic classmates were fooling around. 

 

“Carson College representatives are coming to the college fair if any of you are interested in our local college!”

 

There’s no way Kevin's going to Carson College. He’s not going to be stuck in this small town. He’s going to go far away to meet new people and make this town and Joaquin a distant memory. 


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning picnics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you guys are all enjoying these snippets!  
> Also, not all of these little drabbles will be related. Some will and some will not. Those that deal with the post break-up and memories of them together, for the most part, are in the same timeline. 
> 
> Day 8: Eversgreen Forest

The leaves crunch beneath his boots and Joaquin takes a step closer to Kevin in an effort to steal his boyfriend’s body heat. Kevin’s always run in warmer temperatures than he has and it benefits on chilly days like this one. The pair walk in comfortable silence as Kevin leads the way down to Sweetwater River. 

 

“What are we doing there?” 

 

Kevin grins and bumps the other man’s shoulder with his own. “A picnic.”

 

“And the basket?”

 

“It’s already there. I know how to plan ahead.”

 

Joaquin can feel a familiar tugging at the corner of his lips. “Sounds amazing.”


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choosing to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm like, halfway there!! I should be fully caught up by tomorrow. Happy days!
> 
> Day 9: Fox Forest

Kevin knows—somewhere deep in his mind—that Betty’s right. Whether or not Kevin wants to admit this is a different story. See, there’s just something magical about a hot tongue trailing down your neck and leaving kisses in its wake, even if it’s rather sloppy and rushed. 

 

Because he forgets in the moments of lust. 

 

_(Forgets those calloused hands that used to grip his hips in place while—well, those memories are better left in the dark recesses of his mind.)_

  
So Kevin decides to come back to Fox Forest again and again because it means he won’t have to remember  _ him. _


End file.
